pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Stats
Stats are variables that affect the gameplay in different ways, and can themselves be modified by various items, debuffs, interactions and other factors. Entity stats Health Also known as Hit Points HP. The Hero starts out with 20 HP and gains 5 max with each level up. Thus, the formula to calculate the Hero's current (unmodified) max HP is . Hero, when not starving, restores 1 HP per 10 turns, but natural regeneration can be sped up with Chalice of Blood. In code, max HP is referred to as Health Total, or HT. Maximum HP can be modified by: * Rings of Might * Elixirs of Might Accuracy Accuracy Acc/A (named as attack skill in code) is used to determine the chance to land a hit on enemy. The Hero starts out with 10 Acc, and gains 1 point with each level up. Thus, the formula to calculate the Hero's current (unmodified) accuracy is . It is worth noting that 1 point of accuracy does not translate to 1% chance of hitting. Thrown weapons have a 50% accuracy penalty when used on enemies adjacent to the Hero, and a 50% bonus to accuracy otherwise. Evasion Evasion Eva/E (named as defense skill in code) is used to determine the chance to dodge enemy attacks. The chance to avoid a given attack from an enemy with accuracy at a given evasion is { if acc ≥ eva; 1 − otherwise}} }. The Hero starts out with 5 Eva, and gains 1 point with each level up. Thus, the formula to calculate the Hero's current (unmodified) accuracy is . It is worth noting that 1 point of evasion does not translate to 1% chance of dodging. Armor Armor or defense (referred to as damage reduction DR in code) reduces the amount of melee (physical) damage taken. Armor does not apply to: * Debuff damage * Magical attacks * Attacks that penetrate armor Hunger All actions that spend time will also spend the hidden hunger, or satiation stat. The Hero starts with, and has a maximum of 450 potions of satiation/hunger. Different food items have different satiety restoring values: * Meat pie and pasty (together with its yearly event versions - candy cane and pumpkin pie) both fully restore the hunger, but the former also grants a well fed buff, that adds extra regeneration and prevents hunger from decreasing for 450 extra turns. * Ration of food restores 300 points * Mystery, stewed and chargrilled meat, frozen carpaccio and small food ration restore 150 points each. Usually all actions will take as much hunger as the amount of turns they lasted, such as waiting results in losing 1 point of satiation. One exception to this is searching, which takes 2 turns and 6 points of satiation. Strength Strength is essential for game progression; it governs what kind (tier) of gear you can use without penalties. Strength is increased via potions of strength, 2 of which can be found in each chapter. Strength requirement can also be lowered by another progression item - scrolls of upgrade. Damage Experience EXP are the units needed for the Hero to level up. Level Level is the Hero's current experience level. Hero starts the game on level 1. Depth Not an actual stat per se, but depth is used in a few instances to calculate other stats, for example those of non-standard enemies, such as the wraith. The depth value in this context is the number of the floor Hero is currently on. Partial turn indicator A new part of the user interface, the turn indicator is located under the Hero status icon (and in fact, occupies the same place as the busy icon which shows that an action is in progress). As the name implies, turn indicator tells the player how much time an action took if it was a fraction, rather than an integer. Partial turn indicator, and thus all remaining fraction turns are rounded when descending or ascending a floor. Attack delay Attacking speed dictates how many attacks can be performed in one turn. Speed Walking speed - tells how many tiles can be traversed per turn. If the speed is not an integer (calculating speed results in a fraction), then only the whole numbers of tiles can be spent, and the remainder will be kept to use in the future; for example, if the speed was set to 1.5, target would alternate between moving 1 tile per turn and 2 tiles each action cycle. Speed bonuses * Glyph of swiftness - multiplies user's speed by (only when not adjacent to an enemy) * Glyph of flow - doubles user's speed when on water * Ring of Haste - increases speed by }}, where is the current ring level * Potion of haste - triples user speed for 20 turns * Potion of stamina - increases user speed by 50% for 100 turns * Freerunner's momentum Speed penalties * Wearing armor with insufficient strength lowers Hero speed by ??? per point of strength missing * Slowness debuff multiplies time to perform every action by 2. * Crippled debuff halves your walking speed. * Chilled debuff slows down targets based on how many turns are remaining Scaling Scaling is used to describe how much better an item gets when upgraded, usually regarding weapons or armor. On its own it's a dimensionless quantity, but it can be easily assigned a unit via context, for example it usually means damage for weapons and defense for armors. The notation for scaling is usually similar to , where corresponds to the minimal value, and to maximum value; thus, upgrading always results in increasing the overall number range. In Shattered PD, generally weapon scaling is increased compared to vanilla, and is equal to . The worn shortsword, a tier-1 starting weapon of the Warrior, has a scaling of +1/+2, and base damage (at base 0 level) of 1-10. This, in turn, means that when upgrading said sword once (to +1), the weapon will gain extra 1 min dmg and 2 max dmg. Therefore, the damage range becomes 2-12. Special cases: Some of the weapons have different scaling systems because of their secondary abilities. * Tier-1 studded gloves have a reduced scaling of +1/+1 * Tier-2 spear has an increased scaling of +1/+4 * Tier-3 sai have a reduced scaling of +1/+2 * Tier-3 round shield has a reduced scaling of +1/+2, but also offers blocking, scaling at +0/+2 * Tier-3 whip has a reduced scaling of +1/+3 * Tier-4 flail has a greatly increased scaling of +1/+8 * Tier-4 crossbow has a reduced scaling of +1/+4 * Tier-5 glaive has an increased scaling of +1/+8 * Tier-5 greatshield has a greatly reduced scaling of +1/+3, but also offers blocking, scaling at +0/+3 * Tier-5 stone gauntles has a greatly reduced scaling of +1/+3 Armor scaling is equal to and otherwise functions analogically to weapons. Hidden stats Stats which aren't mentioned, or cannot be closely examined in-game. Experience cap This hidden stat, known as in code, tells at what point should each enemy stop rewarding exp. Loot cap Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Article stubs